bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough/Secret Boss: The Infinite One
Secret Boss: The Infinite One is the secret boss in Bayonetta. Rodin's angelic form; his "old self". He is easily the strongest enemy encountered in the game (albeit a completely optional, hidden boss), absolutely immune to being stunned and really hard to stagger, and possessing attacks capable of taking as much as a third of your total hit points in just one combo. By defeating him, he turns back to "normal" and you'll receive the weapon called "Rodin", which includes all angelic weapons of normal enemies and a golden chainsaw. How to Obtain An item called the Platinum Ticket appears after the player collects a cumulative total of 10,000,000 halos in a single save file (the game keeps count of every halo collected, including those already spent). When you buy the Ticket for 999,999 halos, Rodin states that these are enough for him to get back to his old and real form. Recommendations There are several ways to defeat Rodin a several items you can use. Accessories: *Pulley's Butterfly can save you a hit, if you summon them they'll just take the hit for you at the cost of magic. *Evil Harvest Rosary's Counter can damage Rodin, you just need to be able to dodge. (Since Witch Time is disabled then you can use this as a replacement) *Sergey's Lover can triple your attacks because Madama Butterfly/Styx will be summoned and copy your attacks. *Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa can be used to block Rodin's attacks, this one isn't as recommended because of how much Rodin moves, it's not guaranteed that you will be able to block all his attacks. *Climax Brace makes every attack a Wicked Weave. (Combine with Sai Fung for extra powerful attacks) Weapons: *Shuraba is likely one of the more familiar weapons plus it has decent damage, speed and range. The combos are relatively simple to achieve as well. *Pillow Talk functions similarly and is about equal in strength to Shuraba. Its recommended for its very strong if you can get it charged. One of the most powerful weapons in the game. *Odette helps you move across the battlefield quickly if you aren't using Panther Within. *Sai Fung is fast, it does a lot of damage and it has some of the most powerful Wicked Weaves in the game. Techniques: *After Burner Kick will be able to get you close as well as do damage to him while in the air, combine with the Air Dodge to be able to attack and dodge while in the air. *Panther Within will probably be the most used technique because you will need to rush around the battlefield quickly, the panther form can help you escape tough situations. *Heel Slide is an offensive way to dart around the battlefield between enemies quickly, you'll use whatever weapon you are wearing on your feet while also being able to move. *Air Dodge will just help you dodge attacks while in the air. *Stiletto similar to Heel Slide except it can be used in mid-air. Strategy There isn't just one way to defeat the Father so you will need to find a strategy that seems to work for you. You don't have to used the recommended weapons but most other weapons either aren't fast enough or don't do enough damage. The Lt. Col. Kilgore/Durga Glitch will work on occasion but not always so its not necessarily the best risk to take. Rodin's attacks are very fast and akin to Father Balder. He can charge at you, launch a ring of homing fireballs, capture you in one of the blue spheres, a sort of grip attack (if he catches you he wll perform a series of punches the game can't render because they're that fast), and his own version of a Wicked Weave. This fight will be much like fighting Balder except here you cannot make any mistakes. If you are hit then you can lose a ton of health or simply get instantly killed. You need to stay mobile so use either Odette or Panther Within. Father Rodin will mainly be trying to punch you so you will need to be quick with bobbing in and out of range while also dodging the hits. Sometimes he will back away and summon a ring of fireballs. Just like Balder, these fireballs will home in on you and try to harm you, these are relatively easy to dodge. Rodin can charge at you, a ring will form in front of him; after a few moments he will charge through it in the direction he's facing so you will make sure to not be in the way. His attack patterns are relatively erratic but his main attacks are punching. Once his health is half gone his blue sphere attack and grip attacks will start to become more frequent (in the case of the spheres there will be more than just 1 sphere and they'll be harder to escape). His most powerful attack, the grip, will begin after taking 2-3 of the health bars, this attack (if sucessful) will take down your health bar to one pixel, unless you already only have 1 pixel of health left remaining, where instead you will just get a game over. Again, his attacks focus on punches and sporatic use of any other attack. You must be quick, have a mastery of dodging, and must be very familar with your weapons, techniques and accessories...and most importantly you need to have patience. Father Rodin will punish every mistake you make so be careful and be quick. Good luck. And if you beat him and win to get Platinum, then you the man. Category:Bayonetta Category:Gameplay Category:Chapters Category:Walkthrough